I Still Have A Family
by Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer
Summary: Mai is crying over Naru's rejection and the rest of SPR forgetting her after Naru and Lin leave for England, when there was a knock at the door and there stood a strange woman, that changed Mail's life. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. The Strange Woman

**Chapter 1: Carla**

**Expect greatness**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR SCRUBS**

**This Fan fiction came to me at 2 AM while watching Scrubs and thinking about Ghost Hunt**

** Mai's Pov:**

Crying. That's all I have been doing these past 2 weeks. Naru left to go back to England and took my shattered, broken heart with him. No one else from SPR has tried to contact me in fact I think they forgot about me. Hot salty tears were steadily flowing down my cheeks. _"Why has my life been so hard? I never met my dad, and then at the age of 13 my mom goes into a comma after a car accident and is charted off to America for treatment? Then Naru crushes my heart and SPR abandons me." _I can still remember those harsh words that broke my heart _"is it me or Gene you love"._ Then he left me on the ground sobbing. A whole new set of sobs rack my body. _"Has fate forced my life to be a sad and lonely one?"_

Then I hear knocking at the door. _"Could SPR be here to comfort me!? Be there for me finally?" _ I get up fix my PJ's and hair then open the door. I was surprise to see a 35 year old Latino woman at the door. _"Wtf?" _"Are you Mai Taniyama?" "Yes, and who might you be?" I answer trying to look like I wasn't just crying. "I am Carla Turk and an old friend of your mother's. May I come in?" "Yes, of course a friend of mothers is a friend of mine" I say while leading her into the living room and onto the couch. Then Carla said something amazing to me, "Mai your mother has woken up from her comma. She told all of her friends about you. Before you were born she left for Japan and never told anyone about you, not even your father. Your mother asked me to come and bring you back to America to be with your family." Without any hesitation I said "YES! I would love to go, especially after all this heart break I have been having." _"Heart break? Oh.. well that will be for another time"_ thought Carla. "Oh yes one more thing your real name is Mia Reid and your father's name is John Dorian. Plus all of you mother's friends and your father work at Sacred Heart Hospital." Mai stood, _**A/N: soon to be changed to Mia once they reach America: A/N**_ "When do we leave and how much should I pack?" Carla answered with, "bring everything you want to keep we are permanently moving back to America in 3 days."

"Carla you will be staying with me till we leave. Can you help me pack I need to go talk to my land lady about selling the apartment." Carla nodded her head and went to the bedroom following Mai to help pack.

************TIME SKIP************

**Nobodies Pov:**

It's been 3 days and Carla and Mai are on the airplane then suddenly Carla asks Mai what she was talking about when she said she wanted to get away from heart break. "well 2 or 3 weeks ago the love of my life rejected me saying I love his dead twin brother not him, then all my friends who worked at SPR with me stopped even trying to talk to me." stated Mai. "I'm so sorry to make you bring up such sad memories" Carla replied softly.

"It's okay I am slowly getting over it, plus I was saved when you came around to pick me back up on my feet.

**Some Where Else in Japan**

**Ayako's Pov:**

For a little while I have been feeling like something was missing. I turned to Monk "it's nice to have everyone from SPR here like this, though I feel like something or someone is missing." Everyone cocked their heads at me then all at the same time we all screamed "MAI!" and started to head to her apartment. When we got there everyone had started panicking.

**Nobodies Pov:**

Everyone looked at her apartment door that had a for rent sign on it, at the same time feeling very sad. Yasu then said "we ignored her for 2 weeks and she is already disappeared. Maybe we can ask her landlord for info though!" All of the ex-spr members then marched off to the land lady's apartment and banged on her door. The door opened, then the land lady came out and said "what can I do for you today?" John them said nicely "our friend Mai's apartment is up for rent, where did she go?" The woman's face look shocked then she said "Mai told me she went to America to meet her father and see her mother who just woke up from a comma." Everyone looked at each other with surprise written on their faces as Masako stated "thank you for the information she did not tell us, have a good day." As they walked back to the café they were at before Ayako sadly said "she left us for her true family after we abandoned her" as a single tear fell down her cheek.


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**All talking will be in English for now on and Mai's Pov will be Mia's Pov now**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR SCRUBS**

**Hope you will enjoy chapter 2 of I Still Have a Family- Celestial fire dragonslayer**

**Mia's Pov:**

We had finally landed in Sacramento. Then Carla says "Mia we are going to see your mother first. Then, you will meet your father, if he isn't with your mother. Is that ok with you?"  
I nodded in agreement. _"Now I know why mom taught me English when I learned to talk." _ We got into a taxi and told the driver Sacred Heart Hospital. 20 minutes later we reached the hospital and went inside. Carla was greeted by a lot of people that we passed by to get to mom's room.

When we got to my mom's room I heard someone say "Eliot I do love you and I want to be in Mia's life, so please can we give us a try?" that's when we walked in to see a man pulling off my mom. I just look away and "ewwww, you gota do that here, gross. I just wanted to see my mother." Everyone looked at me and I shrugged and said "that's the truth though." Then the man who had just kissed my mother come over to me and say "My name is John Dorian and MIA I AM YOUR FATHER" I giggled at that. I looked at him then hugged him saying "I can tell that you are a good person so I already love you." Dad hugged me extremely tight, just like Monk always would, then let go reluctantly. Then I turn to my mom "Mom it is so good to see you I missed you so much!"

Then Carla says "I have been wondering since you mentioned it, what is SPR?" I smiled sadly then say "SPR stands for Shibuya Psychic Research, where I worked before my boss left to go back to his home country England and closed it down. My ex-friends all work with SPR, one is a monk, then a shrine priestess, a priest, a researcher, and a medium. When I started to work there we found out that I have psychic powers." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, then dad said "Did you fight ghosts or something" snorting with laughter. I looked at him seriously and replied "Yes, in fact I was a ghost magnet and got injured or attacked every case we went on." My mother looked at me worriedly and said "How dangerous?" I sigh _"I knew that question was coming"_ I look at her and say "I almost died once and was possessed multiple times." Then something in me snaps and I hear Gene's voice "Mai or should I say Mia now, your psychic powers have started increasing so now I can talk to you." _"Wait what?! How?" _"I don't know but I do know that they will keep growing and I will train you. Plus you can tell your parents." _"Thanks Gene I better stop zoning out now"_ then the connection broke.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Carla I need to tell you something." "What is it sweetie?" mom asks. I sigh "my spirit guide has just told that my psychic powers are growing and he will train me to use them, so if I look like I am zoning out or something I'm actually am talking to my spirit guide." They stare at me with shock for a little while, then went back to normal as acceptance set in. When visiting hours where over I left with my dad to go to his house.

* * *

We got to my dad's apartment 10 minutes later. My dad walks in and yells "TURK IM HOME!" I had a confused look on my face, then said "isn't Turk Carla's last name Dad?"

He looked at me then replied "she married my best friend who likes to be called his last name better than his first, we live together, but you and I will move out soon and get a house for our family." I nodded. As we walk into the living room an African American man came out of a room who I assumed was Turk. We all talked and laughed for a while then I yawned and said "Where can I go to sleep?" Dad led me into his room and patted his bed "you can sleep here and I will be on the couch, ok. Oh, and by the way tomorrow do you want to go house or school hunting?" I thought for a moment and said "I can go school hunting by myself, I want my new house to be a surprise." Dad hugged me good night and left me alone. After about 10 minutes I was out like a light, today was extremely exhausting.

***********TIME SKIP***********

Perfect! I just enrolled myself in to Oak Wood High School and Dad called saying that he just bought the perfect house. We met up at a café near the hospital. My dad looked at me and said "I have to work in 2 hours so what do you want to do?" "Can we go to the mall and see if I can meet anyone my age?" "Sure, let's go make friends for you that will last forever!" Then we were off.

Mia made a 2 amazingly stange friends at the mall that day named Danny and Kim. Soon school started for Mia and her mom was out of the hospital. They moved into the new house and Mia set up her own ghost hunting business called Reid Psychic Investigation, RPI for short, and the place became famous.

************THE HOUSE OF OLIVER DAVIS IN ENGLAND************

**Oliver's Pov:**

I was looking at the newspaper this morning and saw the head line:**Reid Psychic Investigation does it again, a company made by Mia Reid exorcises famous haunted mansion. **To the left of the head line was a picture of Mia Reid. I froze. _"That is Mai"._ Under the picture was a miny biography, _**Mia Reid lived in Japan for the first 16 years of her life using the name Mai Taniyama. Her mother got injured when she was 13 and was sent back to America to be with Mia's father. For 3 years Mia fended for herself in Japan and got a job where she was able to get ghost hunting experience. 5 months ago Mia moved to America to be with her mother and father. Soon after they created Reid Psychic Investigation.**_ I was stunned. I have to see her.

**How did you enjoy it where you surprised or happy please review –Celestial fire dragonslayer**


	3. He Loves Me?

**Chapter 3**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR SCRUBS**

**I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in 2 years, god I need to get my fanfiction writing act together. I have revised the first two chapters a little so check back to see what I added and fixed. Hope you will enjoy chapter 3 of I Still Have a Family- Celestial fire dragonslayer**

**Mia's POV:**

I was in the small kitchen in the office making some earl grey tea for myself when I heard the jingle of the front door open. "I'll be with you in moment, please take a seat on the couch near the door." I yelled just loud enough so the new client could hear me. I walk out of the kitchen into the main room with a tray full of tea adored in my hands. "I am sorry for the wait sir," I say as I sit down, "please tell me what your case is about." I pull out a notebook ready to take notes when I look up and finally get a good look at the client when I gasp. _"It can't be him… can it? Do I want it to be him?" _

"Good to see you finally looked up and realized it was me Mai or should I say Mia now. I am pretty sure you have lost more brain cells from the minute about you already had." Spoke Naru in a calm, cool, collected tone. I didn't say anything, what could I say. The man who crushed my heart was sitting right in front of me, and he came looking for me. I eventually stutter out a pathetic string of words in a questioning way, "N-n-n-naru… it's… ummm…wow... um...it's you. I can't believe it. W-w-w-what are you doing here?" A small tint of pink found its way across Naru's face. "I came to find you Mia, I saw an article about you in a global newspaper and I knew and had to find you."

"But why would you want to find me Naru?"

"It is because I lo—" The front door slammed open cutting Naru short. I could tell I had an impatient look on my face. "Mia I'm back from work!" screeched my father… I just sighed and laughed. "Oh ya and Danny is here to take you to the mall." Dad walked into his and Mom's joint office, probably to do some paperwork for me. Naru had a discouraged, depressed look written across him face he was slouched in a way even dense me could tell that he was sad. "Danny…he must be your boyfriend. I assume you don't want to see me so I will leave and never come back." Said Naru as he slowly stood up and went to leave. I started to giggle. He whipped his head around and surprise and confusion were to definite emotions he was feeling. After I composed myself said, "Naru don't go. Danny isn't my boyfriend, far from it because she is a girl. I will tell her we can go to the mall another time." Naru speedily walked over to the couch I was sitting on and took a seat next to me while taking my hands. I was astonished by this. "Thank god, I was worried there for a second." I knew I was blushing, hard. A serious look came across Naru's face. "Mia all those months ago I did a cruel and unforgiveable thing and I don't expect you to forgive me but I was confused with my own feelings and when you confessed to me I had no idea what to do, so I declined it and pretended I didn't feel anything to. But the months I was apart from you I felt empty, like something was missing, and then I realized it was because I am drop dead in love with you Mia. Mia Reid I love you with all of my heart." Tears were running down my face. I couldn't stop crying, I was so happy. "Naru I forgive you. For everything you did, for how much you hurt me. Because... I love you to Naru." And then he kissed me.


End file.
